Reclosers are often used in coordinated protection schemes for overhead line distribution circuits. These circuits are prone to transitory faults such as nearby lightning strikes. With a conventional circuit breaker or fuse, a transient fault would open the breaker or blow the fuse, disabling the line until a technician could manually close the circuit breaker or replace the blown fuse. A recloser, however, will make several pre-programmed attempts to re-energize the line. If the transient fault has cleared, the recloser's circuit breaker remains closed and normal operation of the power line resumes. If the fault is a permanent fault (i.e. downed wires), the recloser exhausts its pre-programmed attempts to re-energize the line and remains open (locked-out) until manually directed to close.
Many reclosers include sensors and communication devices that electronically report the open or closed status of a recloser. In addition to electronic devices, many reclosers also include a visual indicator that alerts a nearby utility worker whether the recloser is open or closed. Current indicators have many drawbacks, such as, for example, inadequate visibility one or more viewing angles, including directly below the recloser if it is pole mounted.